Not allowed to leave
by beinghumanlover112
Summary: Maya and Zig have finally admitted their feeling for each other can they cope with what is about to happen? Something meant to amazing can sometimes become a burden


Not allowed to leave me

Chapter 1

IT was all my fault that Zig had to leave I shouldn't of kissed him without that kiss everything would be the same, everything would be the same and I would be more miserable than I was now. Zig was meeting his social worker today to discuss what the best plan of action would be for him to take.

'Earth to Maya' Tristan was waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention back

'Hello we have to decide what presentation we are going to do on American history'

'Right yeah sorry I had my head in the clouds, what topic do you want to do?' Once me and Tristan had our heart to heart we were back to being best friends but sometimes I felt like he still didn't trust me with everything

'Well I was thinking about doing the changing role of fashion' He said this as he smoothed down his eyebrow a nervous tick I noticed he had just developed recently

'Sounds good'

'For gods sakes Maya what's on your mind spill all the juicy details'

'Zig's got his meeting with his social worker today'

'That's a good thing right it means he won't be going back to squatting right'

'Yeah your right, so how are we going to do this presentation?'

'We could bring the presentation to life by having models modelling the clothes and as they all come out we could share some facts about the changing role of women. How does that sound?'

'That sounds fantastic Tris I can't wait' The bell rang and we all packed up our things and made our way to the cafeteria to get some food we queued up for some food and found Zoe and Miles serving

'What can I get for you?' Zoe asked

'I've suddenly lost my appetite' Tristian turned and walked away leaving his tray and me standing awkwardly at the front of the queue

'Tristian wait' I found him standing by his locker

'I know it was his rebellious stage but he really hurt me' Tristan looked close to tears

'Look we both have free periods next right' He nodded at me

'Well lets go into town and grab something to eat I heard there's a new noodle bar that's just opened up' Tristan smiled at me

'What ever did I do without you?'

'Starve?' he laughed and linked his arm with mine since both of us didn't drive we had to walk into town

'How are you and mum?' I sighed our relationship had become rocky since she had made Zig leave

'I don't think I will ever forgive her for kicking Zig out, we talk but it's strained and its only if we need to talk to each other'

'I'm sorry Maya you and your mum were close'

'I wished it had played out differently but I love Zig I wouldn't change that for the world'

We carried on walking until we came to the noodle bar we walked inside and ordered at the counter and the waitress told us to choose a table and she would bring out food over to us

'So tell me Tris, what have I missed in the time that shall be forgotten?'

'Nothing really just been focusing on school work are you ready for our next gym lesson? We're starting to get the hang of the tango too bad we start the flamenco next week' It felt good joking with Tristin I missed this beside Zig and Cam I had never felt the loss of someone and the void they didn't feel anymore. We talked about random stuff such as the play that was being performed at school and the rules the new head has enforced

'At least she didn't bring back the school uniforms, those colours did nothing for my complexion' before I could respond the waitress bought over our food and we tucked in

'This was a good choice Maya the food taste better than anything at school besides the staff are a bit creepy don't you think'

'Tris do you wanna talk about it?'

'I'm fine thank you' He flattened down his eyebrow again

'Anyways we need to hurry if we are going to get back in time for trig' we finished the last of our food and headed back to the school once we reached the front entrance I saw Zig sitting on the wall beside the steps

'I'll catch up with you later ok'

'Don't be late otherwise its detention Miss Maya' Tris smiled and walked off

'Hey, what did your social worker say?' I sat down beside him and put my hand over his making sure no one could see including the cameras the head had put everywhere

'Well we went to see my mum and she said she can't handle having me living at home worried I will influence my brother into joining a gang' he was looking at the floor and I knew that his mum saying that to him would have been a blow they were starting to mend their relationship

'I'm so sorry, I mean it I will move out and go and live with Tristian and you can move back into Katie's room' He looked at me and smiled

'Not going to happen, my social worker decided that the best course of action to take would to become a emancipated minor which means that I would be on my own but it also means that I won't be in a group home but I will have a roof over my head'

'Wait so what does that mean exactly'

'It means that I have to look after myself pay bills etc. it also means that I can be with you' He raised my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand

'But where are you going to live?'

'Well José has set me up with a layer firm that deals with that kinda thing and they have a connection with a housing agency that gives emancipated minors a place to live'

'That's nice of them I suppose'

'Yeah apparently the guy that runs it was an emancipated minor himself he became instant millionaire or something'

'Must be nice for some' I was cutting it fine I had 5 minutes to make it to trig

'I'm signing the papers tomorrow if you want to come with me?'

'I can't think of a better way to spend my Saturday, I have to go or I'll be late for Trig' Zig squeezed my hand before letting go and allowing me to make a run for the class before the door was shut I made it just to my chair before the door closed and the teacher was calling for attention

'So what did Mr loverboy say?' Tristan was making notes of what was written on the board

'He said that he is going to become a emancipated Minor which means that he will live by himself and be in charge of everything'

'Wow that's a lot to take on'

'Yeah I know' I could feel someone tapping me on the shoulder with a pen and turned around to find Zoe leaning across her desk

'Rumour has it that your mum kicked Zig out of the house, tell him there will always be room for him in my bed'

'Gee could you be any more desperate?'

'So why did you mum kick Zig out?'

'That's none of your business'

'Is he back in a gang dealing'

'Zoe and Maya can you please stop talking otherwise you can share with the whole class what you are talking about'

'Sorry Miss' I couldn't believe it Zoe tried to steal every guy from me and it didn't help that the PDA rule was making it hard to show everyone we were together

Tristan leaned towards me and whispered 'she is such your frenemy I wish I had one of those'

'Yeah it's real great one minute we are telling each other our secrets the next we're at each other's throats, don't forget she was the reason that I ended up in the rubber room and I've just got out of it'

'No rubber room, no Zig' He smirked at me before continuing writing down notes of what the teacher was saying the final bell finally rang meaning that it was officially the start of the weekend

Zig was waiting for me outside of the classroom

'Can I walk you home?'

'Of course'

'Besides the whole social worker thing how was your day'

'Fine I couldn't stop thinking about you' we were outside the school doors and are immediate response was to hold each other's hand and for some reason I could feel all the stress and tension of today leaving my body

'So I spoke to Zoe today'

'Hmmm'

'She said that there was always a spot in her bed for you'

'Maya she's trying to get to you'

'Then why the hell do you look to happy about that'

'Maya are you jealous? I already told you I love you' He kissed my forehead with an amused smile on his face

'What time are you picking me up tomorrow?'

I really needed to learn how to drive put mum couldn't and dad was out of the picture

'10 o'clock sound ok'

'Yep, are you nervous?'

'No, just relieved that I'm going to have something stable' We had reached what used to be both our home but now it was just mine it felt like an ice cold palace at the moment

'I've got to get to work, I'll see you tomorrow' He kissed me and walked away walking inside I noticed a note which read that mum would be late tonight at there was dinner in the oven waiting for me, at least I didn't have to deal with being pleasant.


End file.
